Prison
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: What really happened while Micaiah was in prison. Ilyana/Micaiah/Laura;; Lemon;; Yuri;; Threesome;


What happens in prison stays in prison

**Warning: Lemon, threesome, three girls being together. Not your cup of tea? Don't read. Simple as that.**

**Couple: Micaiah/Laura/Ilyana**

What happens in prison stays in prison. Least, that was going to be Micaiah's defense. What if Sothe found out, she had to wonder. He would be heartbroken, wouldn't he?

"Move your leg higher, Mickey…" Laura seductively said, nipping at Micaiah's neck. Micaiah gasped out and attempted to comply with Laura's command. However, her leg fell down once again after she felt Ilyana's tongue flicking within her folds. "Come on, you can do it…" She whispered, inserting a finger into Micaiah, moving it along with Ilyana's tongue.

Micaiah gasped, Sothe would surely be heartbroken.

"You're distracted, anything you want to talk about?" Ilyana asked, pinching Micaiah's nipples. Micaiah whined a little bit at the loss of her tongue, but Laura took over so she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"N-no… I, I'm fine…" Micaiah attempted to say. She kept moaning mid-sentence. The sinful things Laura and Ilyana were doing to her were amazing. She hated the feeling, and yet loved it at the same time.

Ilyana covered Micaiah's mouth with her own, running her tongue along Micaiah's lower lip. The silver haired girl moaned loudly, effectively parting her lips. Ilyana took the opportunity and slid her tongue into Micaiah's mouth. She swirled her tongue around Micaiah's mouth, exploring every alcove she could find. Micaiah's mouth tasted a lot like fresh berries, Ilyana noted. Ilyana then proceeded to run her tongue around the back of Micaiah's throat, emitting an extremely loud moan from the girl.

"'Yana, give me a turn…" Laura whispered, moving away from Micaiah's opening. The Priest immediately pressed her lips up against Micaiah and Ilyana's, emitting a moan from both of the light haired mages.

None of the three girls were fully undressed. Micaiah's dress was just pushed above her breasts. The silverette's pants and boots were long gone, along with her scarf and arm warmers. Laura's dress was rolled down, leaving the priest's top half completely exposed. The girl's tights and boots, much like Micaiah's, were discarded in a corner. Ilyana had her cloak on, her panties, and her boots.

By this point Laura had managed to tangle her tongue in with Micaiah and Ilyana's. Laura was gripping Ilyana's rear with one hand, and using the other one to hold the back of Micaiah's head. The air around the girls was hot, boiling, sweltering. Ilyana broke the kiss for a second to throw off her cloak, but then immediately returned to massaging the other girls' tongues with her own.

Micaiah had to wonder why she had never tried this before. It felt so good right now, she could hardly think. Her dress was beginning to feel awfully hot, even if it was just pushed up to her neck. Laura seemed to take notice of this and flipped the damn thing over her head.

Ilyana pushed Micaiah onto her back, and Laura and Ilyana took a second to examine the Light Sage's body in all of its naked glory. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim cell. It was almost as if they were staring at a fallen angel.

Laura and Ilyana shared a look, Micaiah didn't quite know what it meant, but judging by the look the girls shared, she felt a little nervous.

"Don't be worried, we'll take good care of you…" Ilyana purred, causing shivers to go down Micaiah's spine. Ilyana slowly licked her way down Micaiah's side. The silverette let out a small moan, and it fueled Laura and Ilyana even more.

Laura moved down to Micaiah's folds and began licking them again. If that wasn't enough, Ilyana's tongue had soon joined Laura's. Both of them were licking every single crevasse they could. It felt like were hungry kittens, and Micaiah was their bowl of milk.

"Uhn… Harder…" Micaiah breathed out. Laura's tongue left her, but Laura's fingers quickly replaced it. Micaiah writhed and moaned at the sensation, but soon she felt Laura's fingers leave her. "…Laura?" Micaiah gasped out.

Laura gave Micaiah a seductive look, and then dragged her cum covered finger under Micaiah's chin. The light mage gave Laura a confused look, but it was soon forgotten once Laura began sucking and licking cum off of Micaiah's chin and neck, leaving hickies in their place.

Micaiah's senses were overloaded. The sinful things Laura was doing to her neck, the blissful things Ilyana was doing to her clit. She knew the goddess would never approve. Micaiah couldn't even bother caring at the moment.

Micaiah being gasping and writhing even more than before, her voice became much high pitched and her screams became louder. Ilyana began flicking her tongue and sucking harder than before.

After two more flicks of the tongue, and one more hickey, Micaiah's orgasm hit her like a truck. The light mage's hands were gripping anything, and everything, they could. Laura's skirt, the floor, Ilyana's hair, one of the posts on a nearby cot, Micaiah had it all in a tight grip, even if just for a few seconds. The sensation was too much and not enough at the same time.

Ilyana moved her head away and planted some soft kisses on Micaiah's neck. Laura moved her mouth away from the light mage's neck and threw off her own dress. Ilyana quickly eliminated the rest of her own clothing, and then went back to work on Micaiah's throat.

Laura pulled out the ties holding Ilyana's pigtails in place. The lavender haired girl, in response, moved away from Micaiah's neck to give Laura a searing kiss.

Micaiah leaned back and began to realize how erotic the scene actually was. It took her a second to realize it all, but they were having sex. Not only were they having sex, but also it was in a prison. And that wasn't the end of it. They were having sex, in a prison, and all of them were girls.

Things this sinful shouldn't have felt this good.

By this point, Laura's fingers were already in Ilyana. The two were still connected by the lips. Micaiah had to briefly ponder just how much experience the girls had. They defiantly had done this before, Micaiah was sure of that.

Micaiah licked her lips as she watched Laura and Ilyana go into a new position. Ilyana's head was right between Laura's legs, and the thunder sage was licking. Micaiah was almost in a trance. The pink tongue continued flicking and flicking and flicking. In and out, it kept going in and out. Micaiah could hear Laura's moans, she knew Laura had to be enjoying this. Suddenly, Ilyana moaned as well. Micaiah was confused for a second, before she realized something.

Laura was tongue-fucking Ilyana.

They were both tongue-fucking each other at the same time. Both of the girls continuously had to take breaks for air and to moan, but they always went back to the licking. Micaiah wondered for a second why they hadn't tried this with her. In all honesty, it looked better than what she had experienced with both of them before.

Almost as if they were reading her thoughts, they broke off from one another for one second to call the silverette over.

The rest of their night was spent with flurried touches, kisses, bites, licks, everything.

Sothe defiantly did not expect to see three naked girls' bodies intertwined when he arrived to break them out of jail.

**--**

**I… Honestly have no excuse for this monstrosity.**

**Reviews and critiques are appreciated.**

**Flames will be used to get revenge on someone…**

**Fire Emblem © Nintendo.**


End file.
